


You know what they do to guys like us in prison

by Impalasandhunters



Series: SPN songfics [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Prison, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalasandhunters/pseuds/Impalasandhunters
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester are two of the most wanted criminals in Lawrence, Kansas. Castiel Novak, the local sheriff is desperately trying to get them to prison. (I'm rewriting this from scratch, but this won't be deleted)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by You know what they do to guys like us in prison. Requested by Starwars. Enjoy! ^^

The Winchesters. Lawrence's most wanted criminals, if not the most wanted criminals in all of the united states. The problem with them was that they never could be tied to actually doing a crime, being careful with leaving evidence like finger prints behind. 

Castiel Novak and his officers had been on the Winchesters trail for months, but never managed to catch them redhanded.  
"Any news on the Winchesters?" Castiel asked Jody Mills, one of his most trusted officers.  
"No sir, nothing but dead ends and even more dead bodies" She said, before picking up the phone. "Gunfight. In the center of a restaurant. Copy that." Was all she had to say, because Castiel had already headed to his car. 

"Drop your weapons! Hands behind your heads, and down on your knees." Jody yelled, shocked to see the Winchesters. They dropped their weapons, realizing that they had been surronded, and dropping to their knees. Jody handcuffed one of them, the tallest of the two, and Castiel took the shorter one, then taking both of them away.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued... I know it's kinda short but it'll be multichapter.


End file.
